


We can't do it here

by ahominecchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Touching, Yaoi, frickle frackling at school basically, storage rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some good old fashioned blow jobs before volleyball practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can't do it here

Making out in a dusty storage room wasn't Hinata's idea of hot but when he had Kageyama's lips attached to his neck all of those thoughts kinda drifted away, they were ten minutes early to practice and the plan was to warm up until the other players arrived but somehow warming up via volleyball turned into warming up via grinding. 

Hinata could feeling Kageyama's growing erection rubbing against his leg through his sweat pants and he could hear him grunting against his neck rapidly and it never failed to turn him on to the fullest, wandering hands moved down to his butt cheeks and a hard grasp squeezed a moan out of him, egging on his lover even more.  
"We can't fool around here the others will be here soon" but Hinata felt like he might as well of said nothing at all because Kageyama didn't even response to him, it was like he couldn't hear anything right now, the only thing he wanted was to touch and as much as Hinata was okay with that now wasn't the right time.

"Hey did you hea-"  
"Take off your sweats"  
"What? hey Kageyama we need to sto-"

A rough kiss shut him and hands were still kneading his ass like dough, it was becoming harder and harder to resist these touches and when those wandering hands moved from his ass to his front Hinata could only moan into the kiss, panting like he just played six games in a row, he grabbed his lovers hair, pushing him more into the kiss like he wanted their lips to mould into one. 

One pull to his sweat pants strings and they were pooling at his feet and the king had followed, knees on the ground and licking him over his boxers; Hinata had to slap his hand over his mouth so that his moans weren't too loud but when he was being touched like this he couldn't help himself, he was a very vocal lover and whilst it can be the sexiest thing on earth it also had many downfalls.

"You better keep quiet whilst I'm doing this, I don't wanna be seen giving you a blow job in the gym storage room okay" 

"I told you we shouldn't do this now it's bad timing"

"Just shut up"

"But kageyamaaaaaa oh god" 

When wet plump lips met the head of his dick Hinata had to bite his hand to keep silent, he was very sensitive down there and he knew he was but he didn't know how sensitive he was until he started fooling around with Kageyama and now it's like he couldn't get enough of this feeling, moist lips moving over his sensitive member, seeing that thin sheen of saliva coat the head of his dick and it's the worse when Kageyama looked at him whilst he's doing it, like he is now. 

Hinata found himself scratching at the door he was leaning on like a cat wanting to escape, he needed to hold onto something, anything, the pleasure was so intense he could rip a telephone book in half right now and it still wouldn't he enough, muffled words spilt from behind his hand and when kageyama grabbed his hand and placed it in his hair it was all over for him. 

Throughout their alone time together Hinata had come to discover that Kageyama gets hot under the collar when you pull his hair, the rougher the better and there was nothing he like more than when his hair got pulled when he was going down on the orange haired boy. Brushing some sweating strains away Hinata twisted some hair around his hand and pulled harshly, earning himself a moan around his dick, the vibrations went straight through him and he decided he needed more of that, a few more moans and he was well on his way to coming, he felt Kageyama speed up his movements, the sound of wet sucking and muffled moaning echoing through the room and Hinata was getting drunk of the sounds, he pulled some hair again and got another moan and a punch against the wall, he loved seeing Kageyama in this state, during matches he was controlling and competitive and in the bedroom was was still controlling but desperate and needy and hungry for his dick and it was funny to see how quickly he could change. 

The wet noises has pushed him towards the edge faster than he anticipated and Hinata honestly thought he had more time then he did because before he knew it his knees gave away and he was biting his hand until he could taste blood as his orgasm hit him like a train, he still had a firm grip on Kageyama's hair which prevented the boy from moving away and therefore had to swallow everything Hinata had to offer.  
after about 3 seconds the grip on hair was loosened and bodies slumped to the floor gasping for air, the room was hot and stuffy now and probably smelt like sex so they both decided they should leave before anyone suspected anything. 

still on the floor Hinata slid the door open only to see that his team mates where already playing a practice match and it was at that moment Hinata discovered what intense embarrassment felt like.

"you finally decided to join us, hurry up and and get changed and try to keep your hands off each other for at least 5 minutes? can you do that?" 

"y-y-yes sir!"


End file.
